Mit Musik geht alles besser
by SeKaYa
Summary: Wie Albus Dumbledore einmal so treffend formulierte: "Aah, Musik! Ein Zauber, der alles in den Schatten stellt, was wir hier treiben!" - Drabbles mit jeweils einer eingebauten Liedzeile, Wettbewerb aus dem ST.
1. Spiel, Satz, Sieg?

Autor: Noir13 / Se.Ka.Ya.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte und Begriffe gehören J.K.Rowling. Die Liedzeilen (auch die übersetzten) gehören dem jeweiligen Interpreten. Story und Idee sind mein geistiges Eigentum. Das gilt auch für alle noch folgenden Kapitel.

Hauptcharakter: diverse

Warnung: teilweise wohl AU und OOC

Anmerkung: Die Drabbles entstanden nach der Idee einer Sing-along-Drabblechallenge bei den Schreiberlingen. Die Regel war, dass eine Liedzeile im Drabble vorkommen musste (übersetzt oder nicht, zum Suchen oder mit direktem Hinweis) und dass die Drabbles nur 100 oder 200 Wörter enthalten durften. Für spätere Drabbles dieser Sing-along-Idee habe ich die Regeln für mich selbst ein wenig gelockert.

Sonstiges: Wer mag, darf gerne raten, welches Lied in dem jeweiligen Drabble ist ;) Es wird im jeweils nächsten Kapitel aufgelöst.

* * *

**Spiel, Satz, ... Sieg?**

Das Stadion bebte mit Jubel. Eine bunte Menge aus Schülern aller Altersstufen kam über den Platz gerannt, laut johlend und schreiend, die Arme voller Begeisterung gegen Himmel gehoben.

Alastor Moody warf seinen Schläger und Besen zu Boden und wischte sich erleichtert übers Gesicht. _Gewonnen_. Das schwerste Spiel der Saison – _vorbei_. Es war das wohl längste Spiel einer Schulmannschaft in der Geschichte. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Aber nun war der Pokal endlich in greifbarer Nähe.

"Wir sind die Champions", stellte jemand neben ihm fest.

_'Leider ist nicht alles so erfreulich'_, dachte Alastor und wandte sich zu Teamkapitän Riddle um.


	2. Verlust

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Queen – We are the champions

* * *

**Verlust**

Verluste waren kein Sonderfall in diesen Zeiten, auch wenn es ihr nicht half, damit umzugehen. Für sie war jeder Tote einer zu viel. Und _dieser_ Tod war so sinnlos. Es schmerzte sie besonders, wenn es so vollkommen bar jeder Ehre, jeder Chance sich zu verteidigen, zu kämpfen war. Sie wusste, dass es ein Tod war, der ihm am meisten zuwider war.

Ihr größtes Bedauern war jedoch, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe nie gestanden hatte. Aber jetzt war es zu spät – sie musste damit leben. "My heart will go on", dachte Minerva und blickte auf das alte Foto von Alastor Moody.


	3. Schinken mit Ei

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Celine Dion – My Heart will go on

* * *

**Schinken mit Ei**

Er seufzte leicht und musterte voller Unbehagen die Speisen vor sich. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er essen sollte. Es fehlte an nichts – das war das Problem.

"Was ist los?" Mulciber sah Avery verwirrt an. "Hast du keinen Hunger...?"

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich essen soll", klagte Avery elend.

"Fang mit Kürbissaft an", schlug Mulciber gutgelaunt vor. "Und dazu..."

"...ein belegtes Brot mit Schinken." Severus sah von seinem Müsli auf.

Mulciber schüttelte den Kopf. "Nimm Ei, es ist Ostern. Oder beides."

"Das macht zwei belegte Brote", bemerkte Severus.

"Ihr verdammten Idioten!" Avery funkelte die beiden an. "Ich bin Veganer!"


	4. Ein königlicher Name

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Bin ein kleiner König

* * *

**Inferius...?**

Bebend wich er zur Wand zurück, den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich anstarrend. Wie war das möglich? Er sollte tot sein – wegen ihm, Sirius Black! Er hatte ihn vom Besen gestoßen, nicht absichtlich natürlich, der andre war in den Tod gestürzt. Sirius schluckte, vergessen jeglicher Gryffindormut. Das kurze Gespräch kam ihm in den Sinn.

_"Du... du bist tot!"_

_"Ja, ich wandere irgendwie herum, aber __**du**__ hast mich __**getötet**__."_

_"Aber es war keine Absicht!"_

_"__**Du hast mich getötet!**__"_

Nach diesem Wortwechsel hatte Schweigen geherrscht: Sirius war zu verängstigt, um noch einen Ton hervorzubringen, und Snape hatte sich darauf beschränkt, bedrohlich vor ihm zu stehen. Als ob mehr nötig gewesen wäre! Ein Toter, der leibhaftig vor einem stand, war gruseliger als alles, was sich Sirius vorstellen konnte. Und dann auch noch die blutige Kopfwunde.

"Hier sind Sie!" Sirius' sah zur Seite: Madam Pomfrey marschierte auf Snape zu. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, Sie brauchen Ruhe nach einem solchen Sturz, selbst wenn er abgefangen wurde! Sie hätten ernsthaft verletzt werden können!"

Snape seufzte. Dabei hatte es solchen Spaß gemacht, Black in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen – als ob er so leicht draufgehen würde, wenn Dumbledore zusah. Außerdem, Black hatte es oft genug betont: _Unkraut vergeht nicht_.


	5. Inferius?

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Bin ein kleiner König

* * *

**Inferius...?**

Bebend wich er zur Wand zurück, den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich anstarrend. Wie war das möglich? Er sollte tot sein – wegen ihm, Sirius Black! Er hatte ihn vom Besen gestoßen, nicht absichtlich natürlich, der andre war in den Tod gestürzt. Sirius schluckte, vergessen jeglicher Gryffindormut. Das kurze Gespräch kam ihm in den Sinn.

_"Du... du bist tot!"_

_"Ja, ich wandere irgendwie herum, aber __**du**__ hast mich __**getötet**__."_

_"Aber es war keine Absicht!"_

_"__**Du hast mich getötet!**__"_

Nach diesem Wortwechsel hatte Schweigen geherrscht: Sirius war zu verängstigt, um noch einen Ton hervorzubringen, und Snape hatte sich darauf beschränkt, bedrohlich vor ihm zu stehen. Als ob mehr nötig gewesen wäre! Ein Toter, der leibhaftig vor einem stand, war gruseliger als alles, was sich Sirius vorstellen konnte. Und dann auch noch die blutige Kopfwunde.

"Hier sind Sie!" Sirius' sah zur Seite: Madam Pomfrey marschierte auf Snape zu. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, Sie brauchen Ruhe nach einem solchen Sturz, selbst wenn er abgefangen wurde! Sie hätten ernsthaft verletzt werden können!"

Snape seufzte. Dabei hatte es solchen Spaß gemacht, Black in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen – als ob er so leicht draufgehen würde, wenn Dumbledore zusah. Außerdem, Black hatte es oft genug betont: _Unkraut vergeht nicht_.


	6. Mollys Garten

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Morrissey – You have killed me

* * *

**Mollys Garten**

Molly liebte ihren wilden Garten. Selbst wenn sie Arthur ständig vorwarf, er solle die Gnome rausschmeißen – was er seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren nie getan hatte – mochte sie alles daran. Die wilden Beete, die Hühner, die sich immer mal wieder dorthin verirrten, die Wühlmäuse und Regenwürmer... Von der Magie des Gartens einmal ganz zu schweigen. Sie kümmerte sich aber nur um den Garten, wenn alle außer Haus waren.

So hatte sie es am liebsten, wenn sie ihrem Hobby nachging: Unkraut zupfen. Dabei achtete sie jedoch darauf, _was_ sie ausriss. Manche Pflanzen sollten durchaus wild wuchern: Petersilie, Salbei, Rosmarin und Thymian...


	7. Ganz wie früher

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Simon and Garfunkel – Scarborough Fair

* * *

**Ganz wie früher**

"Ich gehe dann, Mum."

"Pass auf dich auf, Schatz."

"Mach ich."

"Geh nicht mit Fremden mit."

"Ja, Mum..."

"Sieh auf deinen Weg. Du könntest dich verlaufen!"

"Mum...?"

"Pass auf, wenn du über die Straße gehst, die Autos..."

"Hier fährt keiner Auto."

"Und nimm einen Regenschirm mit – der Himmel ist so dunkel."

"Es ist Abend, da ist der Himmel immer dunkel."

"Kommst du bald wieder?"

"Nach der Schule, versprochen."

Severus seufzte beklommen, als er das St. Mungos verließ. Er war gewiss besser dran als Longbottom, aber es war dennoch nicht angenehm, wie ein Sechsjähriger behandelt zu werden, wenn man sechsunddreißig war.


	8. In geheimer Mission

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Les Choristes – Vois sur ton chemin

* * *

**In geheimer Mission**

Durch die dämmrigen Gänge von Hogwarts schlichen fünf Gestalten. Verbotenerweise. Das Sondereinsatzkommando bestand aus den berühmten (berüchtigten) Weasley-Zwillingen und dem goldenen Trio von Gryffindor. Vorsichtig spähte George durch das Schlüsselloch des anvisierten Büros.

"Was macht sie?", wisperte Harry nervös.

"Sie bearbeitet Dokumente und..." George wich erstaunt zurück. "Snape ist bei ihr!"

Fred nahm den Platz seines Bruders ein. "Du hast Recht, Bruderherz, das **ist** die Kerkerfledermaus!" Er wandte sich zu den anderen um, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Unser Problem ist gelöst", verkündete er.

"Wieso?", fragte Ron vollkommen verwirrt.

Fred grinste nur. "Sie schenkt sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee ein..."


	9. Vollmond

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Mike and the Mechanics – Another Cup of Coffee

* * *

**Vollmond**

Wer kannte nicht diese Tage, die man am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis strich? Bei ihm war es eine Nacht gewesen, die ihn wohl ewig in seinen Albträumen verfolgen würde. Normalerweise lief die Nacht von Vollmond immer gleich ab: Remus ging in die Heulende Hütte, seine Freunde folgten ihm heimlich in ihrer Tiergestalt und alles war gut. Aber dieses Mal hatte Sirius einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen.

"Ich bin gewohnt zu denken, dass der Tag nicht kommt", meinte Remus leise zu James. "Aber dieses Mal..." Er schauderte beim Gedanken daran und sah aus dem Fenster. "Ich sehe Freude im Schatten der Morgensonne."


	10. Die frohe Botschaft

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: New Order – True Faith

* * *

**Die frohe Botschaft**

"Echt elefantastisch!", rief George.

"Einfach bombastisch!", stimmte Fred zu.

Lee kam hinzu. "Absolut der Hammer!"

Ron und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an. Hermine war ihnen leider auch keine Hilfe, da sie sich hinter ihrem Verwandlungsbuch vergraben hatte. Schließlich, als auch noch Angelina und Alicia ihre Begeisterung hatten verlautbaren lassen, reichte es Ron endgültig.

"Ich will jetzt verdammt noch einmal wissen, was denn so toll ist!", knurrte er und drängte sich durch die Menge hindurch zum Schwarzen Brett.

Harry blieb erwartungsvoll zurück.

Ron kehrte mit finsterer Miene zurück. "Snape ist krank – aber er wurde es erst nach _unserer_ _Stunde bei ihm_!"


	11. Nichts vermissen

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Hella Heizmann – Echt Elefantastisch

* * *

**Nichts vermissen**

Alastor Moody hatte viele Schicksalsschläge erleiden müssen. Er hatte viele geliebte Menschen verloren. Er war ein Mahnmal für den Krieg, ein Zeichen der Entbehrungen und Wunden, die er hinterließ. Auch wenn man ihn inzwischen nur noch deshalb verspottete, ihn mit Spitznamen bedachte, es war nichts, was ihn berührte. Sollten sie ihn Namen nennen! Sollten sie ihn verrückt nennen!

Er wusste genau, warum er so war, wie er war. Er hatte dadurch bereits zwei Kriege überlebt und auch in einem dritten würde er kämpfen, wenn es nötig sein sollte. Warum er es nicht einfach anderen überließ?

"Ich will keine Sache missen."


	12. Wer zuletzt lacht

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Aerosmith – I don't wanna miss a thing

* * *

**Wer zuletzt lacht**

Er war hier. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Aber wieso sollte er das wollen?

Das hier war seine Chance!

Er würde stärker werden, so viel stärker.

Er würde sich beweisen.

Man würde ihn endlich anerkennen.

Warum sollte er auch nur einen Zweifel hegen, dass es der richtige Weg war? Er würde nie mehr der Außenseiter sein, nie mehr verspottet werden. Er würde derjenige sein, der zuletzt lachte. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke trennten ihn von der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche – das Ziel seines Strebens.

Severus kniete vor Lord Voldemort nieder. "Zeigt mir, wie es ist, der letzte zu sein, der steht."


	13. Was sich liebt

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Nickelback – Savin' me

* * *

**Was sich liebt...**

Immer diese platten Sprüche, dieses nervige Grinsen und dieser unerträgliche Hang, sich durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Lily hasste jedes Detail an James Potters Attitüde. Durch die Gänge zu marschieren und irgendwelche Schüler zu verhexen, das war absolutes Machoverhalten. Und was hatte James dazu gesagt?

"Ist doch nur Spaß!"

James hielt sich für den absolut Größten. Lily hielt ihn für einen riesigen Idioten.

Warum sonst verstand James eine Abfuhr nicht? Lily würde eher mit dem Kraken ausgehen als mit James – brauchte er das schriftlich? Und von wegen Mann!

"Du bist nicht halb der Mann, der du zu sein glaubst, Potter!"


	14. Talk die Erste

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Madonna – Sorry

* * *

**Talk I**

Sirius hatte es nicht wahrhaben wollen, als er es erfahren hatte. Er wollte es auch jetzt nicht wahrhaben. Sein eigener Bruder... aber was hatte er erwartet? Er kannte seinen Bruder. Er kannte seine Familie. Regulus war immer der gewesen, der ihren Eltern hatte gefallen wollen. Vermutlich hatte es eine Feier nach Regulus' Einweihung gegeben. Sirius konnte sich seine Eltern wirklich gut dabei vorstellen.

Aber Regulus? Sein kleiner, unbedarfter Bruder Regulus?

"Oh, Bruder, ich kann nicht glauben, dass es wahr ist!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zerknüllte das Papier, das den Beweis für Regulus' Taten enthielt. Sein eigener Bruder. Ein Todesser.


	15. Talk die Zweite

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Coldplay – Talk

* * *

**Talk II**

Mit einem entnervten Seufzen legte er die Schreibfeder beiseite. Er konnte es einfach nicht! Er fand einfach nicht die Worte dazu! Wie sollte er Sirius zu einem Treffen bewegen? Niemals würde sich Sirius, Rebell, Auror, Kämpfer des Lichts, freiwillig mit einem Todesser treffen. Wie viele Briefe hatte er bereits angefangen? Wie viele hatte er bereits zerknüllt ins Feuer geworfen?

"Ich habe verzweifelt versucht, dich zu erreichen", murmelte er zu einem alten Foto seines Bruders, Sirius. "Weil ich nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. Ich habe solche Angst vor der Zukunft..." Regulus schluchzte fast verzweifelt. "Ich will mit dir reden, Sirius..."


	16. Paparazzi

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Coldplay – Talk

* * *

**Paparazzi**

Manchmal war es ein Fluch, der Junge-der-lebt zu sein. Vor allem, wenn man seinen eigenen Paparazzi hatte. An manchen Tagen war es besonders schlimm, denn es waren Tage, die er am liebsten aus seinem Gedächtnis streichen würde.

Zuerst hatte er verschlafen. Dann war er zu spät zu Zaubertränke gekommen, hatte Strafarbeit und Punktabzug bekommen, hatte schließlich mehr Zeit in Lockharts Gesellschaft verbringen müssen als ein normaler Mensch ertragen konnte, und er hatte das Quidditchtraining verpasst.

Und nun wollte dieser Zwerg auch noch ein Foto machen? Harry war vollkommen am Ende.

"Colin, es war ein schlechter Tag. Bitte, mach kein Bild."


	17. Coming Home

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

Anmerkung: Dies ist ein Spezialdrabble – es hat genau 222 Wörter.

letztes Lied: REM – Bad Day

* * *

**Coming Home**

Der Wind fährt ihm in einer lauen Brise durch die Haare. Hier ist er. Genau an diesem Punkt hat er vor nicht viel mehr als zwei Monaten alles hinter sich gelassen. Und jetzt kommt er zurück. Er kommt nach Hause, er kommt nach Hause. Endlich.

Aber ob man ihn willkommen heißt? Eher unwahrscheinlich. Nicht nach dem, was er getan hat. Sie verzeihen nicht einfach – er kann es ja nicht einmal sich selbst verzeihen. Sie können es sicher noch weniger.

Würde er ihnen verzeihen, wenn er an ihrer Stelle wäre? Die Antwort ist ein klares "Nein", denn es ist unverzeihlich. Die Anwendung eines Unverzeihlichen ist immer unverzeihlich. Und noch unverzeihlicher an einem Freund. Selbst wenn es der Plan war, selbst wenn er es versprochen hat, es ist und bleibt unverzeihlich. Wäre das Ministerium nicht gefallen, säße er jetzt in Askaban deswegen. Weiß Gott, er gehört dort hin!

Vermutlich wird man ihm genau das entgegenschleudern: "Du gehörst nach Askaban! Mörder! Feigling!" Er weiß praktisch, dass man ihm das vorwerfen wird. Wenn nicht in Worten, dann in Gesten und Blicken. Er muss die Worte nicht hören, um zu wissen, dass man ihm so begegnen wird. Er braucht nicht einmal Legilimentik dafür. Er weiß, was kommen wird. Aber dennoch...

In diesem Augenblick zählt nur eins: Er kommt nach Hause, Severus Snape kommt nach Hause, nach Hogwarts.


	18. Freunde

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Three Lions / Football's coming home

* * *

**Freunde**

"Harry!"

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich zu seinen beiden besten Freunden um. "Nein, Ron, Hermine, dieses Mal nicht, das muss ich alleine tun. Es ist mein Schicksal."

"Du Idiot!", schrie Ron ihn an. "Das ist dein sicherer Tod!"

"Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten!"

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, so dass ihre braunen Locken wild umherflogen. "Du bist so ein Dummkopf, Harry." Sie funkelte ihren Freund finster an. "Wir wollen dich nicht aufhalten – wir wollen dir helfen!"

"Aber ihr –"

"Wir kommen mit, Kumpel, versuch erst gar nicht, uns davon abzuhalten. Wir sind Freunde!"

"Und du wirst niemals alleine gehen", sagte Hermine fest.


	19. Was übrig bleibt

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: You'll never walk alone

* * *

**Was übrig bleibt**

Eine feuchte Spur zog sich über Moodys Wange. Wieder einer, wieder einer der Kameraden, den er zu Grabe trug. So viele waren es schon, so viele würden wohl noch folgen. Es war keine Sache von Fairness – Krieg war nie fair – und es hatte auch nichts mit Mut oder Wachsamkeit zu tun. Auch Erfahrung war kein Kriterium hierfür. Das einzige, was galt, war, dass sie für die Seite des Lichts gekämpft hatten.

Weil sie für Gerechtigkeit einstanden, mussten sie sterben. Und übrig blieb nichts.

Nur die Frage, warum es so sein musste, dass die Guten verschwanden. Einer nach dem anderen.

Noch lange stand Moody vor Dorcas' frischem Grab, allein im strömenden Regen.


	20. Berechtigte Freude

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel 1

letztes Lied: Enigma – Why

* * *

**Berechtigte Freude**

Es war ein wirklich amüsantes Schauspiel, dass sich den Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum bot. Es war nicht selten, dass irgendwer einen Witz machte. Genauso wenig war es selten, dass irgendwer einem anderen einen Streich spielte. Aber dies war wirklich ein außergewöhnliches Schauspiel: Ronald Weasley tanzte singend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Es ist vorbei-bei-bei!", trällerte Ron glücklich und klopfte einem verdutzten Erstklässler auf die Schulter. "Es ist vorbei! Es ist vorbei-bei-bei!"

Hermine sah Harry fast peinlich berührt an. "Meinst du nicht, er übertreibt es langsam...?"

Harry grinste breit. "Ach, nee... immerhin hat er Grund zur Freude: Die Prüfungen in Zaubertränke sind endlich durch!"


End file.
